People Throw Rocks At Things That Shine
by ImmaStartARiot
Summary: I wanted to give you guys a reason to not bash your head in because of school stress. I hope it works...
1. Far Away

"Sammy Keyesta! Leggoooo my Eggoooo!"

I pulled the covers over my head and flipped him the bird. "Not in the mood, Billy."

The blanket was wrenched away from me, the cold air hitting me, along with the hopelessness of everything.

"Are you still upset?"

"NO FUCKING SHIT."

"…are you on your period?"

"Go away, Billy."

_This time, this place_

_Misused, mistakes_

_Too long, too late_

It was silent for a few seconds and I had assumed he left, seeing I wasn't in the mood. But of course, the goofball was there the whole time and picked me up, threw me over his shoulder and carried me downstairs to the living room, setting me onto the couch.

He laid down next to me and rested his head in my lap. "I'm sorry."

I remained silent.

"Sammy? I'm sorry, okay? That was really insensitive, even for me. I know you regret what happened with you and Casey last time you wrote."

"He had asked me to marry him. And I asked him to wait. I miss him," I whisper.

_Who was I to make you wait_

_Just one chance_

_Just one breath_

_Just in case there's just one left_

Billy gave me a hurt look. "This is all my fault. I'm sorry. If I could take it back, I would."

I bent forward to place a kiss on his forehead. "Shut up. It's not your fault."

He shrugged.

_'Cause you know,_

_you know, you know_

We stayed silent for a few minutes when I finally asked, "How the hell did you get into my house?"

He gave me a toothy grin and said sheepishly, "Holly gave me her spare key to your house. I figured you'd need some cheering up. No one's seen you for about a week after you got the news."

I ignored the last thing he said and grabbed the remote, turning on the television which was unfortunately on CNN News.

"_**News today from Afghanistan. The platoon that was killed here by a homemade bomb last week was a tragedy that devastated the country. Today, US soldiers that were stationed with these brave men and women are going to have a memorial service. It seems that we take advantage of our troops sometimes, we never know when we'll lose them. It could be in an instant and most of us wouldn't even have had the chance to say goodbye. This misfortune is a shining example. All I ask of you all tonight, is that if you know someone who is putting their life on the line so that you are safe, please make sure they know that you appreciate it."**_

_That I love you_

_I have loved you all along_

_And I miss you_

_Been far away for far too long_

Billy grabbed the remote and quickly changed it to the Kabillion channel on demand where Code Lyoko was showing. Sissi decided to be a nosy little twit and followed Yumi and Ulrich to the factory. Xana was like BUAHAHAHAHAHA and fucked up the elevator so that it wouldn't move and then fucked up some pipes so that the water was continuously dripping inside so it would slowly drown them.

Moral of the entire Code Lyoko franchise:

Xana is a dick to teenagers.

My week has been depressing.

Really depressing.

There was this gaping hole in my heart that could only be filled by Casey.

But he was gone.

However, watching Sissi cry in fear of dying while watching the guy she stalks care more about Yumi cheered me up.

A bit.

"Sammy?"

"Mm?"

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me_

_and you'll never go_

_Stop breathing if_

_I don't see you anymore_

"Y'know I really love ya like a sister and I don't wanna see you all sad and maniacal as that girl with the annoying voice is about to die because of…what happened. Why don't we invite Marissa and Holly and Dot over?"

I quirk a smile and punch his shoulder. "You already invited them over, didn't you?"

"…Maybe they just wanna come and surprise you, but I would never invite someone over to your house without your permission," he replied oh-so-innocently.

"Go make me oatmeal, peasant."

"But I don't wanna," he whined.

I put a pout on my face and managed to conjure up some fake tears. "Casey always made oatmeal for me."

He groaned and pushed himself off the couch. "You don't play fair. Using Casey like that. Shame on you."

_On my knees, I'll ask_

_Last chance for one last dance_

_'Cause with you, I'd withstand_

_All of hell to hold your hand_

I squirmed uncomfortably on the sofa. "He wanted to dance with me before he left. To our song. I was really mad at him for leaving and I just didn't wanna dance. I wish I said yes."

Billy sighed and came to sit next to me while the oatmeal was on the stove. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I feel like a bitch and I need someone to tell me otherwise."

He threw an arm around my shoulder and we just sat there.

_I'd give it all_

_I'd give for us_

_Give anything but I won't give up_

_'Cause you know,_

_you know, you know_

Eventually he spoke up and said, "You know he loved you. No matter how cross you were with him when he left. And he knew you loved him. He knew you were just mad at him and he understood that."

_So far away_

_Been far away for far too long_

_So far away_

_Been far away for far too long_

_But you know, you know, you know_

"Why'd he have to leave? Why did he leave me behind?"

"Oh Sammy. It was something he felt he had to do. He wanted to protect you. Things got worse over there and he wanted to do his part so that you would stay safe."

"I'm really not in the mood for company, Billy."

He chuckled and asked, "Is this your way of kicking me out?"

"This is my way of saying I don't want anyone else to see me looking this depressed."

He nods. "I understand. Take a nap, Sammy. You look like some insensitive prick woke you up at five in the morning and dragged you out of bed."

I glared at him, but dropped back onto the couch and buried my face into that stupid decorative pillow that Lady Lana gave me and Casey as a housewarming gift. Stupid thing wasn't even comfy. And I'm pretty sure it incites painful memories because I had one hell of a flashback.

"**Asshole! How could you do this? To me? To us?"**

**He looked at me with the most disappointed look on his face. He wasn't disappointed in me at all, he was disappointed in himself. "I didn't think you'd be this upset about it…"**

"**You didn't expect me to be upset about you going on a fucking tour to Afghanistan? Was I supposed to be just peachy about you going off and putting your life at risk?"**

**He looked down, ashamed. "I was hoping you wouldn't hate me."**

**I didn't feel obligated to answer that and stalked off to the bedroom, slamming the door. He would sleep on the couch tonight.**

**Before he left the next morning though, he snuck back into our room to kiss my forehead and whisper, "I love you, Sammy." I pretended to be asleep and he left.**

It was, without a doubt, the most depressing dream I've had of late. Of course, it's the only dream I've had in months. Each time I had it, I would be trapped in it, unable to wake up. This time though, Billy was shaking me awake frantically.

"Sammy? Sammy, wake up!"

He sounded groggy. Tired. He probably fell asleep next to me and I probably woke him up by screaming or crying or writhing in my sleep. My sight was a bit blurry when I woke up, probably tears or something, which I did not appreciate. Seriously. I don't like people seeing me cry.

_I wanted_

_I wanted you to stay_

_'Cause I needed_

_I need to hear you say_

_That I love you_

He pulled me into his arms and I buried my face into his chest while he stroked my hair softly. "Shhh, sweetheart. It's okay. I'm here for you."

I laughed softly. "Casey called me sweetheart. It was really dorky, but it was really cute at the same time."

_I have loved you all along_

_And I forgive you_

_For being away for far too long_

_So keep breathing_

_'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore_

_Believe it_

The pout in his voice was evident as he asked, "You thought I was dorky?"

"Not you," I mumbled. "Casey."

"Should I feel insulted?"

At this point, I looked up at Billy to see that _Billy _was across the room, grinning while _Casey _was holding me and rubbing my back soothingly.

Casey_._

_Hold on to me and, never let me go_

_Keep breathing_

_'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore_

I squealed and threw my arms back around him, pushing him off the couch and onto the rug with me tumbling onto him. "Casey!" I plant a million small kisses over his face, landing a huge smooch on his lips. I can feel him smiling into the kiss and I nuzzle his chest roughly.

"So I take it you missed me?"

"You weren't gonna come back though…you said you still had another few months before you could come back."

He kissed the top of my head and whispered, "I won't let you go again, sweetheart. I shouldn't have left in the first place."

_Believe it_

_Hold on to me and, never let me go_

_Keep breathing_

_Hold on to me and, never let me go_

_Keep breathing_

_Hold on to me and, never let me go _

**A/N: This will be like a collection of requested songfics. I wanna work on perfecting this stupid stuff. Normally, I don't really care for songfics and usually skip the song lyrics to get to the story, but I wanted to try this out sooo…I don't really want to do ALL of the work because I'm lazy and annoying. So if you request a song, I'll try to make up some oneshot songfic to go with it. Do not expect it to be anything more than mediocre please because my brain is slowly shriveling.**

**Its like this:**

**Junior year = Trigonometry, chemistry, history, AND TWO ENGLISH STATE EXAMS AND THE SATS.**

**HOW ABOUT NO FUCK MY LIFE.**

**I was planning on doing a songfic once a week on weekdays and maybe updating one of my other stories on weekends?**

**I'm trying for you guys because I love you all.**

**And my "friend" (*cough* I don't wanna say more because the internet walls are watching) made me fill out a betareader profile because he thinks I would enjoy it. He's usually much smarter than this. If I'm lucky, it wont show up on my profile :D**

**SO HOW IS SCHOOL GOING FOR YOU GUYS? TELL ME PLEASE BECAUSE I AM SUFFERING IN HONORS TRIG, HONORS CHEMISTRY, HONORS ENGLISH, HONORS HISTORY, WILL YOU PLEASE KILL ME?**


	2. Marry You

"We should go streaking or something."

I whipped my head toward her to see if she was kidding or not. "What?"

"I'm booooored. Entertain me or Imma go streaking."

I scoffed loudly. "You are _not _going streaking."

"Why not?" she questioned. "It's so pretty tonight. Look at the moon. Pretty sure I'll be turning into a werewolf soon or something. And the stars are twinkly and stuff."

"You have such a knack for words, Sammy."

_It's a beautiful night,  
We're looking for something dumb to do.  
Hey baby,  
I think I wanna marry you._

"We are not here to discuss my wording. We are here to streak."

"Don't fuck with my mind like that, Sams, you know I'm not gonna let you fucking streak."

She was quiet for a while before adding, "You can streak with me too…"

I rolled my eyes. "I'm never letting you go clubbing with Marissa before our dates ever again. In fact, I'm never letting Marissa take you clubbing again."

She stuck out her tongue and teased, "Don't be jealous because you're insecure about your body and I'm not."

I leaned over to kiss her cheek and murmured, "If you were more conscious right now, you wouldn't even want people to see you in a bikini."

She frowned at me and whispered, "I'm bored, Case. Let's _do _something."

I sighed deeply and wrapped my arm around her, pulling her in so that her head rested against my chest. __

Is it the look in your eyes,  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.

"Do you wanna get married?"

She cocked her head at me. "Pardon?" she choked out.

"You said you were bored, so do you wanna get married?"

She laughed and tugged on my wrist so we could walk down the boulevard of broken dreams and humilation. "Okay, I get the idea. No streaking, no more joking."

My cheeks turned a bright pink, not that she could see, and I said with more certainty, "I was serious. The chapel is just a few blocks away and I just…we could have a honeymoon at the Heavenly since it's a five star hotel now and not a seedy piece of shit anymore."__

Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go oh oh oh,  
No one will know oh oh oh,  
Oh, come on, girl.  
Who cares if we're trashed got a pocket full of cash we can blow oh oh oh,  
Shots of patron,  
And it's on, girl.

She stuttered incoherently, "I-I don't-why? Erm, Case-I just-"

"Maybe I shouldn't have asked when you're a bit tipsy."

"I'm not tipsy," she protested clearly. "I'm just-surprised."

"Then don't say no."

"Have you even thought this through?"

"I've always thought about this. You could move in with me, we both have jobs, we could start a family one day…we love each other. You make me happy."

"You're willing to get a quickie wedding?" she stalled.

I nodded with wide eyes. "Just say yeah," I whispered.

_Don't say no, no, no, no-no;  
Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;  
And we'll go, go, go, go-go.  
If you're ready, like I'm ready._

"When I said I wanted to do something, I meant going to see a movie or something."

I ran my fingers through her hair; her rambling was beginning to worry me. "Getting married is doing something."

"Are you sure you're okay though? Maybe _you're _tipsy."

"No. It's just that I realized that I wanna wake up next to you and look into your eyes every morning for the rest of my life."__

Cause it's a beautiful night,  
We're looking for something dumb to do.  
Hey baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.

"You're such a dork."

"A dork that wants to marry you and it getting more anxious by the second."__

Is it the look in your eyes,  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.

"Yeah."

"Yeah?"

"You said to say yeah."

I pushed her up against the wall of the door to a pizza parlor. "Tell me what you want to say."

"Show me a ring and we'll talk," she teased. I grabbed her from around her waist and dragged her to my car, driving down to the jewelers and pulling her inside breathlessly.

"Pick out a ring, sunshine. Any ring you want." Sammy stared at me, unbelieving, but the woman behind the counter cooed softly, "Awhhh. C'mere hun, I have some nice ones right over here. Not too flashy, but shine as bright as your boyfriend's love for you."__

I'll go get a ring let the choir bells sing like oooh,  
So what you wanna do?  
Let's just run girl.

"Tell me what you want. Small wedding, big wedding? Closest friends and family?"

She grabbed the collar of my shirt and pulled me down to kiss me roughly, nibbling on my lip and sucking on it softly. "I just want you."

I picked her up into my arms and carried her to her bed, dropping her onto it ungracefully and plopping down next to her. "I just don't want you to regret me in the morning. I mean, if you do, I'll let you. I wouldn't blame you, I'd leave me too."__

If we wake up and you wanna break up that's cool.  
No, I won't blame you;  
It was fun, girl.

"I could never regret you. Casey, we've been together for almost nine years. Ugh. Dude, we're old. We're _really _old."

I pushed her bangs away from her face and tugged on a strand of hair softly. "I think I see some gray hairs."

She poked my cheek, glaring playfully at me. "Look, I can see your wrinkles."

"I do _not _have wrinkles. Those are dimples. Or laugh lines. They're both sexy."__

Don't say no, no, no, no-no;  
Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;  
And we'll go, go, go, go-go.  
If you're ready, like I'm ready.

"When do you wanna get hitched?" I laughed.

"Mm…tomorrow. I don't wanna go through a huge planning phase and it would take Marissa a few months to go into shock. It'll be better to get married faster. Plus, everyone needs to know that you're all mine."

"You know you're really cute when you're possessive…Your grip on my arm tightens, your eyes widen, your lips purse, your voice gets rough and sexy-"__

Cause it's a beautiful night,  
We're looking for something dumb to do.  
Hey baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.

"Sometimes I think you pay way too much attention to me."

"Because I love you so much."

Sammy laughed hysterically. "Ever the charmer. I say I'm bored and we end up engaged."

"That's for all the times that we were supposed to be on dates and we ended up snooping around."__

Is it the look in your eyes,  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.

**A/N: I WANTED TO UPDATE SOMETHING SOONER BUT I HAD FIVE TESTS AND I FAILED AL OF THEM I THINK AND I JUST WANNA GO CRY AND HUG MY AUSSIE FRIEND BUT HE LIVES IN AUSTRALIA AND THIS UPSETS ME. I have too many stories and I don't know which to update next sooo…ideekay you decide. I wanna make it long like the chapters I did during the summer. **

**I REALLY HOPE THIS HALF ASSED CHAPTER DOESN'T DISAPPOINT YOU GUYS BECAUSE SERIOUSLY YOU ARE THE ONLY REASONS I WRITE THIS STUFF BECAUSE I APPRECIATE YOU ALL SO MUCH OKAY SO COME HERE SO I CAN GIVE YOU ALL A HUGE MOTHERFUCKING HUG**


End file.
